Ghost Gal
by Silver Snow Leopard
Summary: Danny meets a girl ghost but something is wrong with her. rest is in 1st chapter
1. Run in

SSL: Howdy.

Danny: Howdy?

SSL: Oh, goody. You're here. I didn't think you'd show.

Danny: A story including me? Like I'd miss that.

SSL: Why aren't your friends here?

Danny: Sam's gotta cold and Tucker is at some convention.

SSL: Oh. Anyway one with the story. This story is about a girl who has three sides. Unfortunetly one side is stronger than another side. Now she's stuck in one form and needs Danny's parents help to get back to normal. Without getting placed in the ghost zone at any cost. RR

-

**Run in with a ghost gal**

Rain poured down on the sleeping city. Everyone was asleep now except for two ghosts. One ghost, Danny Phantom, was on patrol. Nothing had happened for a long time and he was starting to get a little worried that the ghosts were planning something big. Suddenly his ghost senses went off and flew a short distance before disappearing.

"Looks like something might be at the park." Danny said to himself. He flew down to the park to see another ghost sitting on a bench. She had long, flowing, snow white hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a short light blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt. On the back of the shirt there seemed to be the pictures of a pair of butterfly wings. They were colored dark blue, pink, and purple. She was too busy staring at the sky to notice Danny.

Slowly Danny started to walk towards the ghost girl. She turned and looked at him when he was only a few feet away from her. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of metalic blue that seemed to look straight through him. He froze for a second. They just stared for a few seconds until Danny broke the silence.

"Look. I'm not here to..."

"Ah" the girl gave out a short gasp of pain and balled her left hand into a fist and placed it against her chest where her heart would be. Danny was confused. He hadn't seen this girl before so he didn't know if it was a trap or if she was really in pain. His question was answered when she started to lean forward and used her right arm to wrap around her waist. She slowly fell off of the bench and her knees hit the ground.

Danny quickly ran over to her tried to help her stand, or at least comfort her. He could feel her shaking violently. Then it just stopped. She was still breathing hard when she looked up at Danny.

"Do you need medical help or anything? Maybe my parents can help you. Their ghost experts." Although he was a bit worried about showing a ghost to his parents, he didn't just want to leave her there.

"I...I don't know. You see I act much differently around humans. -pant- I hate to brake it to ya, but I'm not a full ghost." She started to stand a little, but continued to shake.

"Neither am I. I'm part human, part ghost." Danny seemed somewhat releived when he heard that she wasn't a full ghost.

"Lucky. I'm part human, ghost, and..." She trailed off on the last word.

"Part what"

"Vampire." Danny sat there shocked for a few minutes. When she started to speak, her voice shook a little. "My vampire side is getting too strong and now if I turn into a human it will easily take over and go after any nearby humans. I won't be able to stop until I am not hungry anymore. That is why I stay in my ghost form...becuase my vampire form isn't able to it iver yet."

"V..vampire? I don't know if my parents can help becuase...their more of ghost hunters than ghost helpers." Danny felt a bit nerves just standing next to someone who is part vampire, but his better instincts were telling him to stay and help.

"Are they really experted ghost hunters"

"My mom is."

"Then how come your still part ghost"

"Uh..well..All of their ghost hunting equipment points to me but since I'm their son they believe almost everything I say."

-

Ok now that I've set the scene you get to think of the plot. Send ideas. All are accepted. Please keep it G-PG13.


	2. Emily's vampire side

Hello everyone. nothing much to say so i'll just skip to some shout outs.

Sahira Flame: Thanx for telling me that there was another story called ghost gal. I didn't read any stories before I posted my own so i'll read that story to make sure i don't accendently make it the exact same.

Ghoster14: Thanx for the complements and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

-

" So your saying that if you tell them that I'm a good ghost who desperately needs help, they won't hurt me" The ghost girl asked Danny.

"Uh...It probably won't be that easy. I'll have to convence them that your not going to hurt us...Wait your not going to hurt us are you" Danny just remembered that he knew just about nothing about this girl.

"I'm using all of my energy to keep my vampire half down. I don't think I have enough energy to even push you down." She seemed annoyed. Danny couldn't blame her though. If he was in her shoes he would have been pretty mad that he didn't get that she was too tired to do anything.

"Ya, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Do you do that often?"

"Very funny. If you want me to try to at least help you then you got to stand up." He helped the girl get to her feet and started to walk for his house. " I forgot. What's your name"

"Emily, but my friends call me Emy. In my ghost form, other ghosts just call me Em. Don't know why though. What's yours? Human and ghost."

"My human name is Danny Fenten. My ghost name is Danny Phantom."

"Barely a difference."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Ya but I don't like to tell people it."

"Why?"

"I just don't!" Danny was shocked that she yelled at him but he shouldn't have pushed to know the answer. They were quiet until they got to his house.

"Alright. We're going to fly up to my room and then go entangeble to get into my room. Alright"

"Alright, but it's going to take even more energy from me. I might barely be able to hold be my vampire side."

"Do you have a second plan"

"No."

"Thought not. Alright. Here we go." They flew up into the air and landed on top of the roof. Then they went through the roof. Once they landed in Danny's room he helped Emy get her balance and then turned to his human form. "Okay. Now we need to think of a story to explain a ghost suddenly appearing in my room."

"I fell through the roof becuase I was struggling to keep conciousness. Then you found me and asked my who I am and why I fell through your roof."

"That works." They heard two pairs of stomping foot steps running up the stairs. Then there was a knock on Danny's door.

"Sweety, is everything alright? Are there any ghosts in there?" a womans voice came from the other side.

"Uh.. yes mom. My new...uh..ghost friend needs help."

"Ghost friend" a man's voice now came. Before Danny could say anything though, his parents knocked down the door. "Stay where you are ghost gal"

"Mom! Dad! Wait" Danny tried to stop them.

"Stand back sweety. We got this ghost cornered." Danny's mother pushed him behind her. Emy just looked at them in fright and backed up a little. "You leave my baby boy alone" She raised a large glowing gun at Emy and started to press her finder on the trigger. Danny didn't want to see Emy's ghost side get sent to the ghost zone becuase she would only be left with her human form and vampire form.

"Wait" Danny yelled as he stood between Emy and his parent's ghost gun.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Danny's father asked. He was mad that Danny had stopped them from catching their first ghost together.

"She won't hurt anyone! She just needs help."

"We can help her by sending her back to the ghost zone." His mother started the gun again.

"No. She doesn't need help going to the ghost zone. She needs help controling another side of her."

"You mean she has two sides" Danny's mother turned off the gun now and let it hand at her side.

"Three actually. A ghost side, a vampire side, and a human side."

"Human side!" His parents both yelled in sequence.

"Ya, but her vampire side is too strong for her human side so now she's stuck in her ghost side." Danny started to relax a little now.

"How do you all that, sweety" His mom was starting to get a little curious now. Before Danny answered, Emy fell to the ground again.

"Emy" Danny ran to her side and tried to help her but she was shaking worse than the first time Danny saw her.

"R..ru...run" Emy hissed. Danny didn't know if she was serious or if she just didn't want his parents to be there. "Run" she hissed agian.

"No, I want to help you."

"RUN" Okay, now she was mad. Her beautiful metalic blue eyes started to shrink and turn a cold grey. Her long, snow white hair turned black and her clothes were covered in a black robe. Danny backed away becuase he didn't know what to do now. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him back as a light blue beam shot passed him. It was heading straight for Emy.

Emy didn't look at the beam, but just before it hit her, she was covered in a black shadow and dissolved into the floor. When the beam blasted away some of the wood, she wasn't there.

-

So how do you like now? Is it getting better or just boring?


	3. Inside Emily's head

I hope the wait didn't kill anyone. Here you guys go just incase your were on the verge of death from the anticipation.

-

Danny, his parents, and now Jaz were standing in his room, staring at the missing floor peices. The wood was blown away, but no one could see were Emily had gone.

"Um...Mom? Dad? Why are you all looking at the floor?" Jaz was completely confused now. She was just in the living room on the first floor and had heard something crash through the floor.

"We're looking for the ghost. Have you seen anything? A flash of light? An orb of light? Anything?" Jack turned to face his daughter and looked behind her as he asked the many questions.

"No I haven't seen anything dad. I just heard an explosion and then found you guys staring at the floor."

"Quick. To the Fenten Mobile!" Jack and Manny ran down the stairs and Danny heard the door slam behind them. Jaz just looked at Danny before walking away muttering something.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to help Emy on my own. Great. Just like all the other times." Danny Fenten became Danny Phantom and fazed through the wall. "First, I need to find a nearby human." Suddenly there was a loud scream from down the street. "Or I could just follow the screams." He quickly flew down the street towards the screaming person.

"If you relax, it shouldn't hurt a bit." Danny heard Emily's voice coming from down an alley. He turned to see grocery bags all over the ground and a human stuck in the corner between a building and a fence. Blocking her only way out was Emily.

"Hey." Danny grabbed Emily's attention. "Keep your fangs to yourself." He created an ectoplasmic orb and shot it at her. Emily just stuck out her hand and somehow sent the attack back at Danny. It hit him in his chest and fell through the street. He landed on his back in the sewers.

"I am the box ghost! I control all things.." The box ghost appeared out of no where and was searching for a box or something cube to through at Danny. Danny just pulled out the Fenten thermos and pointed it at him. "You cannot contain me in a cilendrical container." He dodged the first shot and shot a small soggy cardboard box that was flowing down the sewers at Danny. Danny just dodged it and aimed again at the box ghost. This time he caught him.

"Now back to Emy." Danny quickly fazed through the street only to find that the young woman lying in her own pool of blood at the end of the alley. "Darn!" He quickly looked around and saw Emily quickly flying to the top of a nearby building. He quietly followed her and stopped just before he reached the top.

"Yes, Em. Your pathetic human side my now take back control. I have had my midnight snack already." Rings formed around Emily( just like when Danny transforms). Her black hair turned a sandy blonde color and she switched to a normal pair of jeans and a purple tank top. Slowly Danny floated over to her to try to talk to her. Instead she opened her eyes for a few minutes and Danny got to notice that they were an unusual firey red color. She shut her eyes again and fainted.

-

_Darn it Emy! _Yelled Em (ghost half)

_What? I was hungry. You two keep trying to starve me. _Emy (vampire half) said inoccently.

**_Uh guys? _**Emily (human side) tried to ask a question between her other two halves.

_Hungry! Your always hungry! You always think that you can take over Emily's half when your hungry!_

_And? I need to live too you know. It's not just you and Emily._

_**Guys?**_

_If you would just die already than Emily wouldn't have to put up with you all the time!_

_**Guys please don't start cussing at each other again. Please.**_

_Shut up! I bet if you died than Emily would be a lot better! She'd only have to deal with me!_

_Shut up B- (_Sorry I don't curse in anything under PG-13)_ How would you know what Emily would be better off with? You only give a Da- about yourself!_

_What the f- is wrong with that? I have the right to opinion!_

_**Guys! Guys! GUYS!**_

_What! _(FYI: Em and Emy spoke at the same time)

_**Can you guys NOT curse at each other for once?**_

_Girl do we ever take your advice?_

_**No, but I never give up. Especially if I'm talking to myself. Dang I sound loony.**_

_You are. You got three sides. One that wants to help you, that's me. The other just wants to take complete control, that's you Emy._

_Shut up b!_

_**Can we just take a break, please?**_

_No!_

_Shut up. Emily go ahead, your the one who is the controler right now so if you want to rest just rest. We WON'T (glares at Emy) say anything._

_Fine. I need my rest anyway. _

_**Thanks guys. G'night.**_

_Night._

_Whatever._

-

So how do you like this chappy? I know it sucks but at least you know all of the 'sides' names.


	4. Beaded Bracelets

Sorry for the long wait.

-

"Danny! How did you find that ghost. We were using all of our technology and didn't pick up a thing." Jack was shocked to notice that the ghost/human/vampire was lying on their couch and had his ice pack on her head.

"Mom, dad. Before you two do anything crazy. I think we need to help her. She didn't do all of that on purpose. Her vampire side got too strong and took control. Do you guys know of anything to help people with..uh..more than one side?" Danny stood up and blocked his parents from Emily.

"Of course we do honey. People in anceint times used to use these every time someone was taken over by a ghost." Maddy pulled out a string of beads from her pocket. They were in multiple colors and sizes and several of them had symbols. "Come into the kitchen and we can make the correct bracelet for her two sides."

Danny and his mother spent the next few hours searching for the right beads and putting them in the right order. They had finished the first bracelet when Jack said that Emily was waking up a little. Danny quickly ran into the living room and slipped the bracelet on her wrist. This bracelet was supposed to keep Emily's vampire side from taking control of her. She was starting to wake up a little and she seemed to be having a dream so that was a good sign that she wasn't unconscious anymore.

"Honey! I need your help. Which of these towels is mine?" Danny heard his father yell from down the hall.

"The one that says 'him' on it dear." Maddy's voice came from the kitchen. Danny heard a bead hit the floor and rushed back to help his mother finish.

-

_Hey whats the beads for?_

_Ha ha those beads keep you from taking over Emily's side! ha ha _

_WHAT! you better take those off when you get up!_

_**Why. If you don't bother me then I only have to put up with you in my sleep**_

_you won't get any sleep if those beads don't come off!_

_just shut up Emy._

_(growls)_

-

"Hows she doing?" Maddy asked Danny as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh. Fine." Danny wasn't paying attention to anything when his mother asked him the question.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be zoned out when I asked you the question."

"Sorry mom. I was just wondering who her parents are."

"Hey that's right. We need to find her parents. Maybe we can get some questions answered about how she bacame the way she is."

"Ya. Maybe."

"Hun. Do you see any medium sized white bead with pink stripes?" They continued to put the second bracelet together when Jack walked in.

"Danny your girlfriend is waking up."

"She's not my girlfriend." Danny got up and started to walk out of the room when he heard his mother tell his father.

"You know he's right, Jack." Danny sighed thanking that his mother at least understood him." Sammy is his girlfriend" Or not.

He walked into the living room to find Emily sitting up and rubbing her head. He just walked up next to her and knelt down.

"Need ice?"

"Huh?" Emily looked up at Danny and he was able to see that her eyes were firey red which slowly faded into a peircing blue color around her irises. "Yes please. Emy and Em are arguing again and I have a huge headache. What's with the beads?"

"Those are to keep your vampire side from taking control."

"Say what?"

"Finished!" Maddy came into the living room and quickly put the second bracelet on Emily's left wrist. "Now the only one who can remove the two bracelets are me and Danny or a relative of yours."

"What! Oh no. No no no no. Not good. You two best take off the bracelets now." Emily was panicing.

"Wow. Your other two sides must be trying to control you or something. We are not taking off those bracelets." Maddy walked out of the room with her head held up a little which meant that she was not going to change her mind.

"Why are you panicing about the bracelets? They'll help you." Danny was confused.

"Well.." Before Emily was able to start her sentence, Sam and Tucker came walking in.

"Hey Danny." They both said at the same time. They stopped when they noticed Emily.

"Sorry. Didn't know you had company." Sam apologized.

"No it's okay. What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked.

"We're here to walk to school, remember?" Tucker asked. He seemed to want to know who the girl was and why Danny forgot that it was wednesday.

"Oh man. I totally forgot!" Danny rushed into his room and grabbed his things. Then he left with his friends for another day of school. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all left the house without even looking back at Emily.

-

Long and very boring chapter, I know. I'm posting two chapters with this one becuase I don't want all of you guys to get very bored. C'ya.


	5. Grandpa Vansela

Another chapter of my story of which I am making up as I go. Pathetic. A good writer has their story planned out like years ago. OH well. I guess I'm not like other writers. :)

Emily sat on the couch and stared at the area that Danny and his friends had vanished through to go to school. Emily was mad that Danny just left without saying anything or even remembering that she was there. Slowly she sat up and got used to the dizziness in her head. Once she was sure that she could stand, she scooted to the edge of the couch and froze when she heard a slight sound.

It sounded like a cat's growl except much lower. She knew that sound all too well. She knew that if she didn't leave now, Danny's family would be hurt. She shot up too fast and the dizziness overcame her. She fell back down on the couch and felt like she were going to be sick. She heard that sound again. It was closer, much closer. It was coming after her. She had to leave, now.

Ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach, she shot up and out the front door. She heard that sound again and it was right behind her. It was too close. She was out in the street when she felt its hand reaching out for her. No house was safe for her or any of her friends. She had to leave Danny and his family alone if she didn't want them to get hurt.

Looking down the street she noticed that she had stopped a little bit of traffic. Smiling, she moved out of the way and watched as the cars drove by to reach their destination. She saw something in the corner of her eye and looked to find a tall man staring at her on the other side of the street. He was about 6 foot 8 and had dark brown hair. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was very strong and worked out constantly. He was staring at Emily with his peircing metalic blue eyes. She shuddered a little and a car blocked her veiw. Once it had passed, the man was gone.

She knew that man and knew that it was him who had chased her through Danny's house.She knew why he was after her and knew that if he ever caught her, it would be terrible for the world. She turned to walk down the street towards the edge of town to only find the man standing about six feet away from her. Her heart stopped and her pupils grew. If he even touched her, she would be beaten. That man was her grandfather and he was over two hundred years old. He is where she had inherited her vampire side.

_Ooo. Look now. It's grandpa. Just give yourself up already. I'm bored...and hungry._

_Shut up about being hungry!_

_Your just mad becuase grandpa wants to get rid of you. sticks out tongue_

Emily instinctivly took a step back and her grandfather took a step forward. He was smiling now becuase he knew that he had the uppper hand. As long as she had those bracelets on, she wouldn't be able to aviod him for long. He took another step forward and she took another back. He took two and she took three.

"Emily Vixen.." He paused before saying her last name. "Vansela." That made her heart stop agian. Curse that name. Curse it. It was the name that all vampires in her family had. If they were a girl, their middle name was always Vixen. If they were a guy, it was always Connan. No one ever knew why, it just was. "You cannot run from who you are for long, Vixen."

"Stop calling me by my middle name!" Emily shouted back.

"You shouldn't yell at your grandfather like that, dear. You might get into trouble." He disappeared. Emily knew where he was anyway. She jumped and then ducked to avoid her grandfathers hands. He appeared right behind her and was trying to catch her. When she dodged the second try, she lost her footing and fell. She was clumsy in her human form, only when she is in her ghost form was she really able to get away from her grandfather.

She hit her head on the sidewalk and white spots danced around her eyelids. She sat up and rubbed her head. She suddenly felt a hand grab her waist. It pulled her up next to a warm body and grabbed her with two arms. Emily opened her eyes to look into the face of a teenager.

"Hey babe. Names Dash. You need any help?" all tall masculan, blonde, blue eyed boy asked. He was wearing a Casper high jacket and jeans.

"N..no. I'm fine. I just..tripped." Emily tried to stand on her own two feet but Dash wouldn't let her.

"No way. A beautiful dame like you shouldn't be walking around just after hitting her head on the sidewalk. I'll take you to my house 'till your better." Dash carried her down the street torwards his house, dispite Emily's protesting.


	6. Annoyance

Sorry I haven't updated in like months but I got grounded and I've been packed with so much homework becuase of the crappy OGT's. (Ohio Gratuation Test) I think I passed most of them. I sure hope so. I wouldn't want to take them again next year. Anyway here is the next chapter for you all.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"I'm telling you, LET ME GO!" Emily shouted agian at Dash as he set her down on the couch in the middle of his living room.

"Not until I know for sure that you're alright." Emily felt like slapping him right there until she heard Emy talk.

_Uh, Emily?_

_**Yes, Em?**_

_I just wanted to warn you that this guy dosen't seem worthy of you._

_**I sorta noticed when he wouldn't let me down when I told him.**_

_Will you two shut up?_

_No_

_**No**_

_Why?_

_We have the freedom of speech just as much as you._

"What's your name, doll?" Emily heard Dash ask, but she just ignored him.

_So Em. Do you think it would be wise not to transform into you until he's gone or just have fun scaring this bigheaded moron?_

_I thik scarying him would be fun but it might blow our cover._

_**Ya so maybe we should wait until this jerk leaves. **_

_But I'm telling you both right now, if he lays one hand on us again, I'm taking over._

_Be our guest._

_**Just please don't kill him. Maybe like..you know...erase his memory.**_

"Hey. Hello?"

_I don't know if I can do that yet. If Emily would stop running from grandpa then I might be able to learn to do that._

_**Oh shut up.**_

"Okay, sorry. You don't have to give me the silent treatment." Dash said as he leaned back on the arm of the sofa.

_Hey, maybe we can get some questions answered from him!_

_Doubt that._

_**Wait! Emy might be right!**_

_sigh- fine but I'll mesmorise him this time. Last time Emy ate the guy for not getting any answers._

_Go ahead. I'm still -yawn- sleepy._

_**'Night. Alright Em. Give me a minute and then you can take over.**_

_Okay._

"Sorry. I was.. thinking." Emily said as sweetly as she could. She looked at Dash with as much fake love in her eyes as she could.

"What were you thinking?" Dash asked, his eyes locked on hers.

"How cute you are." **_Dang moron._**

_Got that right_

"Really? I..I mean I am the youngest, hansomest, and newest football player at Casper High." He gloated. Emily just wanted to smack him there but she just pushed that aside and inched closer to him.

_Almost ready?_

_**Few more seconds.**_

"I'm going to wash up and come right back, okay?" Emily said sweetly as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Alright babe." Dash calmly answered. Emily smiled and slowly got up and walked down the hall. She quickly searched the hallway for the bathroom. When she finally found it, she ran inside and locked the door.

_Uh.. we over-looked a problem._

_**What's that?**_

_My hair and eyes look different from your's._

_**Oh ya. Maybe we can try that thing that grandpa does every now and then.**_

_Maybe but we never even got that far before you ran away._

_**We should at least try. On 3. 1...2...3!**_


	7. Three problems

**_Emily:human_**_Emy:vampire__Em:ghost_ just to remind everyone who is who when they are talking to each other.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So tell me again about this girl that has three sides." Tucker said as he leaned up against some lockers beside Danny.

"She needs help getting rid of her vampire side but I just don't know how to help her." Danny said. He grabbed his math book and shut his locker to find Sam standing beside him.

"Maybe you can just faze into her and like pull out her vampire side?" She suggested. Danny and Tucker looked at each other curiously.

"You know," Danny said. " I never thought of that." Sam smiled and crossed her arms. Suddenly several people were heard screaming outside. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran for the front doors to see a girl with long snow white hair in a blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt fly at them. They quickly moved out of the way and the girl hit the wall and landed on the ground. She opened her metalic blue eyes and rubbed her head. " Em!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"Danny! Thank goodness." Em said as she looked up at Danny with thankful eyes.

"This is the ghost half of that girl isn't it." Tucker said as he looked at the girl as she stood up.

"Ya." Danny said.

"Danny. I need your help. Grandpa Vansela found us and he had some other ghost with him who was holding something that looked like a dream catcher. He hit Emily with it and the next thing I knew, I was fighting for my life."

"Do you think she means the 'Fenton ghost catcher'?" Sam asked.

"Oh is that what the stupid thing is called." A cold voice said from across the school yard. Danny turned to see Vlad Plasmius standing alongside an old man, Skulker, and Em. "I was just wondering what the big idiot calls it."

"Do you know that ghost Danny?" Paulina asked, surprised. Danny just noticed that about 3/4 of the school was in the front yard, watching everything that was going on.

"I...I..well...you see...he's.."

"Now, now, Daniel. You mean to tell me that you've kept a secret from your friends? You shouldn't hide anything from them you know. Go on tell them." Everyone stared up at Danny now and a few people switch their gaze to Em now and then. Danny turned to walk back into the school when something wrapped around his wrist and pulled him out into the middle of the crowd of students. "Don't run, Daniel. Tell your friends or I'll have Skulker show them."

Sam, Tucker, and Em came running through the crowd and everyone avoided Em when she came through.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam said as she helped Danny to his feet.

"Ya." Danny looked over at Vlad. "What did you do to Emily?" He ordered.

"Oh nothing. I just helped my dear friend, Connan Vansela. He needed some way to get rid of his granddaughter's ghost side so that her vampire side could be free. Besides her human side of course."

"Yes," Connan started to say. " But after some training her human side will be complete destroyed."

"No." Em wispered. Danny turned to see that Em was on the verge of tears when Connan had finished his sentence. Em looked at Danny and walked up beside him and wispered in his ear." You have to get Emily away from grandpa Vansela. If he puts her in the ghost zone...Emily will die and disappear and Emy will be free."

"What about you?" Danny wispered back.

"I'll die too."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay I had to end the story there becuase I have hit a road block. I must think of what happens next.


	8. Attack of the mind

Okay everyone, sorry for not updating in forever especially on this story but schools out for the summer and I have three weeks to finish this story before I start summer school. I'm finishing this story before I finish the others so prepare for several chapters a week. Also to remind everyone that I make my stories up as I go along to sorry if something happens and then is forgotten later on.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Danny couldn't move he was too busy trying to think of a way out of this. His school student body surrounded him and Vlad, Conan Vansela, Skulker, and Emy were staring him down. Everyone was just waiting for what Danny would do and the tension was just growing as Emy impatiently tapped her fingers against her crossed arms.

"Come now Danny. I'm sure your classmates don't like to stand around all day and frankly neither do I." Emy said. She smirked a bit as Skulker began to walk closer while holding the Fenten ghost catcher in his hands.

"Okay not one step closer you…you… ghost you!" Sam and Tucker shouted as they stepped between Danny and Skulker.

"Tucker! Sam! What are you doing!" Danny whispered to his friends.

"Buying you time to run and go ghost!" Sam whispered back. Danny looked around quickly and saw that everyone was busy looking at Sam and Tucker for the moment. He took this chance to run through the crowd. He was halfway through the mixture of students when something landed in front of him. The students backed away farther and the person stood up and they noticed that it was in fact Emy.

"Where do you think your going, huh?" She stood up straight and smiled at Danny. She held up her left hand, palm open. "Skulker!" She shouted. Danny turned around in time to see Skulker tossing the Ghost catcher to Emy. She caught it effortlessly in her single hand and held it tightly. She lowered it back down to where she could easily maneuver with it and now held it in both of her hands. "What's wrong Danny?" She asked with a slight laughter apparent in her voice.

Danny hadn't really noticed that he was shaking. Why was he shaking? Danny tried to stand but something was happening. He couldn't move! He couldn't do anything! Why! He was getting beyond nervous now. His legs were trembling and he felt weak. A tear rolled down his left cheek. _Tears? Why? Why am I crying and why am I shaking so much. There's no way that I can be this scared of her! I mean…I seen her before, eating that woman on the rooftop. I…I ….._

"Danny!" Sam shouted. Danny didn't look at Sam when she called his name; he just didn't move at all. "Danny what's wrong with you!"

"He's looking into her eyes!" Sam turned around and saw Em just staring at Danny.

"So what can we do to stop him!"

"You can't! He's looked into her eyes too long! Now she's just eating his soul." Em shouted.

"What!" Sam looked over at Danny again in fear before realizing that she hadn't heard anything from Tucker for a while. She looked around and noticed Tucker lying on his side, surrounded by a bunch of students cowering in a group around him. "Tucker!" Sam ran over to him and skid up next to him on her knees. "Tucker! Tucker! Wake up!" She shook his shoulder which caused the rest of his body to shake. She looked up as she heard a group of students scream.; they were looking behind her. Sam turned around only to be hit with something against the cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in one of the ghost catching nets, the ball it originated from must have hit her face before the net burst through.

"No interfering." Skulker ordered simply to the rest of the student body. Sam looked around and saw Conan and Vlad walking up behind Danny. They walked in front of Em and just as they walked past her, she was gone. _What? Where'd she go?_ Conan was now right behind Danny, Vlad just stood a few inches behind him.

"Now, now honey. You shouldn't kill him just yet. After all he still has to show his _other_ side to the school." Conan said simply. Emy looked up at her grandfather before shutting her eyes and swinging her right hand in front of her chest. Danny's head suddenly shot up a bit and he started to scream. The scream echoed throughout the town, a bloodcurdling scream that made everyone's heart stop.

Sam couldn't help but freeze at the sound of his scream. _What…what happened? Why is he screaming like this? What did that vampire girl do to him?_ Danny finally stopped screaming and fell onto his knees and hugged himself. Now his tears had become bloodstained and his eyes glazed over just slightly. His entire body began to shake uncontrollably and everyone couldn't help but stare in horror.

"Oh." Conan said as an evil smirk slid across his face. "You weren't eating his soul. Just attacking his mind. Nice move."

"Thank you grandfather." Emy straightened up completely and placed the metal pole of the ghost catcher on the ground, holding it lazily in her hand.

"Now now dear friend." Vlad said. "I wouldn't exactly like it too much if you killed young Daniel."

"Why is that Plasmas? You aren't attached to the boy, are you?" Conan turned and faced Vlad.

"Well the thing is…" Vlad never got to finish his explanation when Conan attacked him. It appeared to be just a simple soft tap with the foot against the chest but the moment that Conan's foot reached Vlad's chest, Vlad was shot through three buildings and a tree before hitting a lamp post and coming to a sudden halt.

"H..how did he do that!" Paulina asked, fear apparent in her eyes.

"He barely tapped him!" Dash said. He flinched when he saw Conan move again as he put his foot down.

"Don't worry child." Conan said, looking down at Dash. "I only use that move plus several others on my victims. It's how I have fun." Dash trembled and covered his head but still looked into Conan's eyes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay I'm endin' the chapter here for now because I wanna have something to type in the next chapters. I hope you liked this one and expect another very soon.


	9. Planning and then what?

Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever especially when I told everyone to expect the next chapter soon. Well, I'm working on it now while I still have some extra time in summer school. I'll just take most of my work home seeing as my home computer is busted again. I say we should burn the dang thing. Anyway, it's four hours and eighteen minutes to type but I also read my book for the book report/test and the other work from the English book so expect a chapter in the next three weeks but don't expect it soon. I don't think it really matters either way, I think I lost all my readers…….oh well! I'm finishing the story anyway.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Danny? Are you alright?" Danny Fenton was still trembling but had finally stopped screaming when he looked up at Sam. "Are you alright?" She repeated. Danny just looked down and took a deep breathe before nodding slightly into his folded arms that lay against his knees. Sam stayed next to Danny, rubbing his back and trying to comfort him.

However, on the other side of the student body, Tucker was having a heck of a time waking Danny Phantom and keeping the students from him. "C'mon man. I can't do this all at the same time! Sam, I could use some help over here!"

"Kinda busy myself!" she shouted back. Tucker angrily looked in the direction that her voice came from before pushing another student away from Danny. He pushed another, then another, and then two more away before getting bowled over by a group.

From about fifteen to twenty feet away, Sam heard Tucker's screams of pain and sighed. "Alright fine. I'm coming Tucker!" Sam turned back to Danny and finished wiping away his bloodstained tear lines on his face with her purple and black handkerchief. She then grabbed his hand gently and tried to pull him to his feet. Danny just didn't want to move at the moment so Sam knelt back down with him. "Danny, I don't know what the girl did to you but I know we can work something out if we just pull ourselves together." Tucker screamed again in the background. "Tucker and I will be there to help you with what we can, but right now you need to your other half out of a hill of student bodies." Sam stood up once again and this time Danny followed her. Sam smiled at him and he smiled weakly back. "Now let's go get your other self," Tucker screamed once more before saying 'ow' and yelling at a kid for stepping on his gaming hand. " and Tucker too."

Sam led Danny to the edge of the mob and reached her hand into the crowd and somehow managed to find Tucker, bruised and tattered but alive.

"About time." He said. Sam just dropped him to the ground before reaching in again to find the other Danny. After several second Danny and Tucker started to help her search through the student body. After several more seconds, Danny plucked Danny from the pile and they quickly walked away before anyone noticed that they were gone.

"Okay," Sam began as she looked at the two Danny's and Tucker. "so Emy and her grandfather disappeared together, Skulker went off on his own with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, and as far as we know, Vlad is still three blocks away with his head stuck in a pole. I think our main focus right now should be to get you two," She pointed on finger at Danny Fenton and the other at Danny phantom " back into the same body."

"So you want us to go after Skulker first." Danny Fenton said.

"Right." We need you two together to beat the vamps."

"Wouldn't it be easier with the four of us instead?" Danny Phantom asked. Sam was at a loss of words for a moment before sighing and pausing to think this through.

"What's she doing?" Tucker asked after washing his face off with water from a nearby water fountain. The small park was a bit gloomy all of a sudden, probably from all the events of the previous evening.

"I'm trying to think of what to do now." Sam told Tucker.

"Maybe we could pull a surprise attack on them." Phantom suggested.

"Ya but can't they sense us?" Fenton asked his other half.

"Oh right." They both bowed there head in concentration and fell into silence. Tucker seemed to be the only one that wasn't really concentrating on much of anything. Several minutes passed and still no one moved. Eventually Tucker got impatient.

"Why don't we just attack them without a plan?" He shouted. "I mean it's worked all those other times."

"Ya but none of the other enemies of Danny's has ever been able to eat our souls or attack our minds." Sam argued.

"Wait." Danny Fenton popped in. "Our old school counselor sorta ate peoples souls."

"Oh ya, her and her little 'butler' guy were a real pain in the butt." Danny Phantom added.

"Speaking of partners or rather 'part of', where's Em?" Tucker asked.

"I saw her for a moment at school but when Vlad and that Conan guy blocked my view, she disappeared." Sam answered.

"Huh. That's strange, why would she disappear like that." Fenton asked.

"Who knows." Phantom answered.

"Maybe she's really evil and somehow she's planning on destroying the world!" Tucker shouted. Everyone stared at him for a moment. "I'm just sayin'"

"Okay so what do we do? Fight bad guy butt or find Em and see if she can help us." Sam asked.

"I vote helping Em, she might need us." Phantom said. Fenton raised his hand to second the vote. Sam eventually raised her hand as well and everyone stared at Tucker.

"What? I vote for helping the ghost chick too."

"Thanks for the help guys," as voice erupted from the nearby trees. " but I don't need help destroying the world."

Everyone looked at Em in shock before Tucker broke the silence.

"Ha! Told ya so!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay so here is this chapter. There is one or two more coming an' then it's done. Plz review.


	10. Into the portal

Okay so here's the next chapter, I started this one almost immediately after I finished chapter 9.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Previously:

Sam: "Danny? Are you alright?"

Sam: "Emy and her grandfather disappeared together, Skulker went off on his own with the Fenton Ghost Catcher, and as far as we know, Vlad is still three blocks away with his head stuck in a pole."

Danny F: "So you want us to go after Skulker first."

Tucker: "Speaking of partners or rather 'part of', where's Em?"

Danny P: "Huh. That's strange, why would she disappear like that."

Tucker: "I vote for helping the ghost chick"

Em: " but I don't need help destroying the world."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Everyone just stared at Em as she walked from behind several trees. "What?" She looked at everyone. "You guys didn't think I was serious did you?" Danny Fenton and Phantom, Tucker and Sam just kept staring. "Okay so I guess you did. I was just kidding you guys." She walked over to the group and flung an arm around Danny Phantom's shoulders.

"Don't ever joke like that." Tucker ordered. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry." Em removed her arm from Danny's shoulders and let it drop to her side once more.

"Anyway, do you have any clues on how we can get rid of the vampires?"

"You could try throwing them into the ghost zone."

"But I thought you said not to put them into the ghost zone or else Emily will die as well as you."

"Correct, but if you separate the vamp from the human, then the vampire will just die, leaving the human unharmed."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Danny Fenton shouted.

"Ya but how are we gonna separate Emily and Emy? We don't have the Fenton Ghost Catcer." Sam pointed out.

"Relax, I saw Skulker flying by with it and figured I would need it, so I took it from him when he wasn't looking." Em said confidently.

"Well that works out." Tucker said. "Now all we need is to lure the vampires to Danny's house to toss them into the portal."

DDDD

"Okay so there are the vamps." Sam said to Emy as they hid behind a ticket booth. They were sitting in the movie theatre, watching what Em and Conan were doing. "Why do vampires want to see a movie?"

"Dunno. Maybe they just want to watch the latest movie as a family outing." Emy suggested. Sam turned around and laid her back against the boot and pulled out a walky-talky.

"Danny are you ready?" Danny Phantom pulled out his walky-talky and spoke.

"Good to go."

"Alright, just lead them to your basement and Danny and tucker will get'em."

"Roger that." Danny Phantom answered. He stuffed the walky-talky back into his pocket and flew towards the theatre. He fazed down through the ceiling and looked around for Emy. Once seeing her he flew up behind them. "Ya'know I always thought vampires hated movies just because there were so many people in the theatre."

Emy was the first to turn around and see Danny fazing through the ceiling.

"Catch me if you can."

Conan and Emy quickly fazed through the ceiling to follow Danny. He did a few twists and turns and shot a few attacks before leading them to his house. Once there he fazed through the walls and floors and landing on the ground in the basement. Right after he landed, Emy and Conan landed in front of him.

"I thought you learned your lesson when we split you and your other half." Conan said.

"Ya, after my attack on your mind I would've thought you'd be scared of us now." Emy said. Danny Phantom wasn't looking at them, in fact he was staring at the ceiling just to be sure that he didn't make eye contact. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"No yelling in the house!" Danny Fenton said as he jumped from the shadows, the Fenton Ghost Catcher in his hands. He kicked Conan before he could do anything and swung the catcher at Emy. Immediately Emily split from her and Tucker caught her before she fell to the ground. Danny then did another kick to send Emy flying.

Danny Phanotm quickly zapped three pieces of rope that were tied to the ceiling to hold up a sheet that covered the ghost portal. First Conan flew into the activated portal, soon followed by his granddaughter.

There were several clonking sounds as Em and Sam came running down the stairs. Sam stopped to make sure Emily was alright but Em ran over the Fenton and grabbed the catcher from him. She then through it into the portal and shut it immediately.

"What'd you do that for? How's Danny and Danny suppose to fuse together again?" Tucker shouted.

"He's not." Em turned and smiled. "Thanks to you guys I just killed two birds with one stone, thus ending this chess game."

"What?" Sam asked.

Em just looked at her before smiling evily and walking over to Emilly. She placed her hand on her forehead and disappeared. Suddenly Emily woke and smiled.

"Thanks you guys for helping me get rid of my vampire side." Emily said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Now not only will the vampire bloodline in my family disappear but so will all ghosts."

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yes. Ever since I found out the a ghost was in fact the one who had cursed my family with the blood of a vampire, I've hated them so. But now that there are vampires in the ghost zone, all vampires and ghosts will be destroyed."

"Won't that mean that your ghost side will be destroyed as well." Danny Fenton asked.

"No, because I don't have a ghost side. Em was in fact my soul. I had created a few potions to help split her from my body to help save me. You should be lucky that no one fused you with your other half Danny Fenton."

"Why?"

"Because if he was a part of you when the ghost zone imploded, you would die as well."

"I don't get it," Tucker stated. "How does throwing vampires into the ghost zone cause it to implode?"

"Vampires aren't living but they aren't dead either. So there basically an evil soul that can live without a human body. They drink blood to stay alive and get nutrients because they cannot eat. So when a vampire is tossed into the ghost zone, the zone tries to pull the dead, or ghost half, from the soul. By doing this it causes the only thing that lets the vampire live as a ghost/soul figure to go under extreme conditions. This force is their evil magic. Once the force is under enough pressure…" Suddenly there came a slight booming sound from behind the portal door. Some smoke escaped from behind the door and headed upward towards the ceiling. Everyone looked around and noticed that Danny Phantom seemed to be evaporating.

Everyone couldn't move as Emily walked calmly and happily away from the house.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Okay a screwed up ending I know but it was the only one I could think of at the moment. Story is done and I hope you all liked it even a little.


End file.
